What is This?
by Puppypaws4
Summary: After ten years of not seeing each other, Chris decides to get them together again, everyone comes… Except Courtney. When they found out where she is, they go to get her and find out something! A DxC enjoy! T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**On a Mission**_

_A/N: Okay a Total Drama Island story! After ten years of not seeing each other, Chris decides to get them together again, everyone comes… Except Courtney. When they found out where she is, they go to get her and find out something! A DxC enjoy! T for swearing _

_Duncan's POV_

"_Chris, why?" _I thought to myself as we were riding on the plane to Ontario, Canada "_I_

_thought I was done with you ten years ago!" _He invited, or more like forced, the ex-

contestants to a reunion, if they haven't had one themselves. I was listening to my iPod,

when I heard a familiar voice interrupting me. "Alright ex-slaves I counted twenty one

heads, and last time I check there were twenty two of you on the show, so anyone know

where Courtney is?" _"Aw Shit, Courtney bailed, or is she missing or hurt or scared or_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _Gwen must have seen how worried I was "She'll

be fine, she probably didn't want to come" Chef opened his eyes a little wider, "I have an

idea, we have her address, we can just go an get her." Wow, that took a lot of brains.

_Several hours later~_

It was around three o'clock P.M when we got to her house; It wasn't small, but not big

Either. When we got to the address, we saw a young girl with blonde hair and tan skin

come out of the house, and said that one name that will never come out of my brain,

"Mommy, some people are here."

Me: BUMM BUMM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, wow so is this the right

address? Is Courtney a mom? WILL MY HISTORY TEACHER FIND MY TEST? Find

out, next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Duncan's POV_

"_Did she just say, Mommy?" _I looked around we were all in shock when a beautiful

tanned women with now waist length dark mocha hair stepped out in front of us. "April,

honey, will you go inside while I talk to these people?" The little girl smiled "okay,

mommy" she skipped in the house and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath

"So you found me, damn, I thought I was hiding so well" I was about to lose it, I

wanted… No NEEDED to know who the father was. "So, she's yours" I asked with a dry

throat, she nodded, "Her name is April and she's five years old, I love her to death, but

I'm ashamed on how I got her." I looked up at her, the girl I knew to have so much pride

and innocence, but mostly pride, to get pregnant. She sighed "Well let me tell you the

story."

_~Flashback~_

"_Hit me again, Bar tender" (A/N: Sorry, I don't know if it's one word) said a very_

_drunken Courtney, but next to her was a very cute blonde, who smiled at her, "How_

_about this one's on me, love?" He said with a wink as she giggled away. One thing led_

_to another and she found herself in bed with him._

_~End of Flashback~_

I looked at her, _"Could this have really happened" _I thought as Leshawana said

Something. "So, where your Beau now?" She looked as if she was going to cry, she

looked up with tears in her eyes and showed us some markings on her arms, not cuts, but

Bruises. "We got married, and it turned out he abuses women and children, and is

currently in jail for thirty to life." She wiped some tears away with her sleeve, "At least I got to save April, right?" I never wanted to cry more than I did right then, but I held it in.

April came out and saw Courtney crying, "Mommy, it'll be okay" she said hugging her

Legs. "You all don't have to stay, you know, you can leave?" She said, I think she

thought we put her in pain. Everyone else left, but I stayed, I was going to prove myself

to her, one way or another


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I have something to say before this starts. How many people like Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil? I know I do, and if you'd like it as an option in Cartoon's help me in making suggestions for it, thank you all!_

_Duncan's POV_

"_Well, she has Courtney's sass" _I thought as I saw the little girl glare at me. I looked

back at her, but my smile was softened. "Hey, kid I didn't hurt her, and wouldn't dream

of it." I was trying to impress a four year old, how desperate have I become? I saw

Courtney look up, her eyes were red and puffy from crying; "April, he's telling the truth,

I was telling him about what happened when I was younger" I looked at them both,

Courtney was softer than before, and she looked prettier than before… _"Whoa dude,_

_don't even think about that!" _my inner voice yelled, and it was right_. _I loved her so

much, but wasn't ready to tell her that just yet. Courtney smiled, "Would you like to

come in?" I nodded; April still glared at me though. "April, hmmm, that's a cute name" I

said looking at her, but she didn't look all that kind at me. "Yeah, so is Duncan" I heard

Courtney giggled a little, hearing her laugh made it feel all better. When we got in the

house, Courtney told us, (April and I) to wait and get to know each other better, but all

she did was glare at me. "I don't like you at all" she said as though she ate something

disgusting. I couldn't help but smile at her; she even got Courtney's first sight hatred of

me. "Really, wow, you should be an actress, I couldn't tell at all" I said sarcastically. She

just glared at me more, thank God Courtney came in when she did, or else I swear I

would have killed the damn kid. "Duncan, do you have anywhere to stay?" I shook my

Head, and was hoping for an answer I'd enjoy. "Well, we have an extra room, you can

stay there, you know, if you want" I looked at the kid, her expression was priceless. "It's

cool with me, if it's cool with the kid" I looked at her she shrugged and said "whatever".

Like I said, no matter what, I'll get on her good side

_A/N: Okay, this will hopefully be done over the summer, if I have time. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: WOOHOO, I finally got the time to do this! _

_Duncan's POV_

After Courtney put April to bed, she said she wanted to talk to me about my living here.

"Duncan, if you're going to live here, you're going to have to make your own rent, so I usually pay around five-hundred and fifty…" She trailed off, trying to find half of that.

I sighed, she used to be smart, but I guess that all changed come April (The kid, NOT the month!) I looked at her and smiled.

"That's two-hundred and seventy five" I said, she looked kind of shocked I could do that kind of math in my head. I don't even know how I can do that kind of math in my head! I saw her smile.

"Yeah." Was all she said before looking down at the glass table. "_Is she embarrassed?" _I thought as I saw tears fall down her face as she looked up. I just stood there, stunned and amazed that she would cry in front of me like that, she wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry, Duncan, I stopped crying about a year ago, but I…" She cut her self off with a whole new round of tears, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed even more. I went over to her and hugged her, burring her face now in my shirt.

I looked down at her, the strong, independent, and sassy girl I knew and loved, was crying in my arms this very minute. I really didn't know why she was crying, but I knew she needed comfort, so I decided to tell her about my past. "Courtney." I said stroking her now dark brown hair, she looked up, her eyes were the same innocent eyes I saw when she came off that boat. (Referring to TDI there, people)

"My father used to abuse me as a child, so I went to go live with my mother" I said softly, I tried hard not to cry, because I thought she'd just cry more. "That's so sad" she whispered, clinging on to my shirt tighter, so I pulled her closer. "It was, so I guess I know what April was going through and you as well." She still had tears in her eyes, but she smiled.

"I can see that you do." Before I could say anything I heard a little faint voice call from upstairs.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty, can I please have some water?" Courtney broke apart from me and went to go tend to her daughter, but I had an idea. "How about I get the water, Courtney, and you just go to sleep?" She smiled at the idea, "Okay, sure" she told me where the water was, and I got it for her, and she actually said Thank you.

A/N: Finally, a new chapter hope you all like it, DON'T SUPPORT ABUSE!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here we go!_

_Duncan's POV_

After the incident last night, I had to be really careful about what I say around her.

I got my lazy ass of the couch that I was sleeping on and went to go see if Courtney even got any sleep after last night, but as I was walking by the counter, I saw a letter from her;

_Dear Duncan,_

_I might not have told you this, but I am a teacher, so I'll be gone for the entire day, and I want you to take care of April while I'm gone, I usually have the neighbor do it, but seeing as you're here and all. Thanks, be back by 4:00._

_Courtney_

I sighed, great just what I needed to start my day.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower, but as soon and I took off my shirt I heard a slight noise coming from the living room.

"_Well, look's like April's up" _I though as I turned on the hot water.

"Ow" I yelped as I turned off the water, I heard April running up the stairs, she smiled, "Did mommy forget to mention that the labels are switched, as in cold is hot and hot is cold?"

"_Sure" _I thought as I got dressed, after April left, "_Why do I guess it wasn't Courtney's job to tell me?" _I got a little curious after that, so I decided to go into Courtney's room, don't ask why. I looked at the dresser and saw a pile of magazines they were all what April called her "Mommy's forgotten pile".

There were some magazines about when we were on the Total Drama series, and the picture Chris gave us when we first arrived at the camp, and we all fell in the water. Next to those, I saw a skull, a little wooden one, I was kind of sad.

"_I guess she wanted to forget about me," _I thought, but then I remembered last night, how weak she was, and how dependent she was.

"_That's not her." _I thought as I thought of the vivid angel of last night, as much as I wanted her back, I wasn't going to break her and collect the remains.

As I walked into the kitchen, April was all dressed, so I decided to make her some breakfastit was a little after ten after all.

_A/N: … Man, you people deserve more than this crap, so HERES MORE FOR YOU ALL!_

I learned that the letter was sent to the house, the letter for the reunion that is, but Courtney didn't want to go. "Mommy said it was pretty stupid." April said, with a mouth full of cereal.

"_Maybe I can convince her to come" _I thought, the reunion was scheduled later on account that Courtney wasn't there, so it was scheduled so that it was at the end of the month, I had two weeks. When I looked up, April was gone with the cereal bowl in the sink, and I heard voices in the living room.

I peeked through the door and saw Sesame Street on the TV. Then I got a little curious, and decided to ask April a few questions.

"Hey kid, how old are you anyway?" I asked

"Five" she answered, not even interested enough to look up

"You go to school?"

"In the afternoon, at one" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know it's eleven now?"

"Yup" She answered, not even caring, I guess she didn't get Courtney's ambition at all did she?

I sighed, _"She's already dressed" _I thought as I looked a bit closer at her, she looked more like Courtney than I thought she did when I first saw her, she had a freckled face, and tan skin, except a bit lighter than Courtney's

. The scary thing was that she kind of kept a cold shoulder to me the entire time I was sitting there, until she pointed out it was time to go, so I got up and drove her to school

A/N: That's better, isn't it? A longer chapter. I'm updating more now so everybody say woohoo.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright people, the chapters that lack some of my signature zest, those are either fillers from the DxC action, or I wrote them when I was bloody tired (No, I'm not English, I just like the word) So here is another chapter. Oh and at the end, I'm going to thank my loyal readers, thank you all, love ya!_

_Duncan's POV_

"_I wonder how Courtney's doing with the whole teaching thing" _I thought as I was driving April to school, she was talking really loud, so I don't know if it was to me or to herself.

"You care about my mommy, right?" She asked, and I knew this time it was a question for me

"Of course, tell me kid, would I be here driving you to school if I didn't?" She sighed, and she looked down.

"Do I really need to go to school today, I mean…" She seemed to trail off, like she was remembering something, or even for got something, she looked sad from what I could see from the mirror.

"Kid…Why is it you hate school so much?" She looked up with hurt in her eyes, I pulled the car over.

"It's just that, I feel different there, you know out of place, people call me such mean names and…I don't know what to say to fight back!" The tears started coming out, did crying in front of me run in the family?

I just couldn't believe it, Courtney's daughter, Courtney being the only girl who could ever kick my ass, never taught her daughter how to fight, or even some comebacks!

I sighed, she cried a lot less than Courtney, but a lot harder when she did, I felt bad for her, I know what she was going through living with her mom and all, but there was one question I wanted… No, needed to ask her.

"Did you ever see your father beat on your mommy?" Possibly one of the most stupidest question's I could have ever asked her. I saw her face come up from her hands in the mirror, the worst part was that she nodded.

"I saw it, yeah it was…So horrible, I hate him so much!" She scream with a whole new stream of tears flowing down, I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

"The worst part was that I couldn't do a thing about it, or else I thought he'd just beat us up more, so I spent most of my life hiding and… I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, I'm boring you right?"

I looked at the mirror, "_is she really worried more about me?" _I thought. I looked up and smiled, "No April, if you were boring me wouldn't I have told you to shut up by now?" That made her smile a little, but she hid it.

"Yeah, I guess" It was silent for a good couple of minutes when a pick up truck came to the side of the road, the driver looked at us.

"Did, you car break down?" We shook our head, so he shrugged and drove off, all of a sudden, April begun to laugh.

"Duncan, do you think that guy would've really helped us?" I smiled "Probably not." When we stopped laughing a couple of minutes after, I noticed a necklace on her neck.

"Hey, nice necklace" I said as she looked down at it "Oh, thanks. It was my mom's, she got when she was sixteen years old from someone she cared about."

As I saw it more carefully I noticed the shape, it was a skull

**A/N: Okay, here are some people worth recognizing from my story**

**Dramaglitz- Thank you for your constant tips and reviews, I really believe they improved my writing skills, so for this you get A COOKIE AND JUICE (gives) use them well.**

**Randomzchicka- Yet another person to whom I'd like to thank for the constant pointer and reviews so you ALSO GET A COKIE AND JUICE, enjoy!**

_That was for FREQUENT reviews, but all the rest I give you… A JUICE BOX, enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 7 sorry for the dely!

_A/N: Okay I am officially handing out my CSI: Miami story, anyone who wants it, it is yours. Okay on with the chapter. I feel bad for not updating, stupid high school __L_

_Duncan's POV_

I really think that April should see a therapist, I mean, after that breakdown obviously there's something wrong with her.

I decided to take her home; I didn't think she could go to school like that and just have the kid's constantly tease her about it, how cruel can you be anyway?

"Hey kid, are you still breathing back there?" I asked as we parked in the driveway, she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay." There was an awkward silence until she spoke again, but with curiosity in here voice.

"Duncan, can I ask you something?" I nodded

"Do you know who gave my mommy the necklace?" I sighed, but if Courtney didn't tell her, I expect she didn't want me telling her.

"I do, but did your mom say where she got the necklace?" She nodded

"Yeah, she said on some island, by someone she cared about, why?" she begun to look suspicious, oh crap.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I mean it's not like she even trusts you after what happened between you and her, right?" I looked reflection in the mirror and her eyes showed major signs of distrust.

"Your mom told you about that, huh?" She nodded, "She said you cheated on her, and that's what made her leave the world of fame forever." It wasn't as if I hadn't played that part over and over again in my head and thought about how it could've happened differently. Maybe if I had told her, she might have reacted differently, she might not have hated me as much as she did. As for me and Gwen, we grew apart we're still friends, but no more romantic feelings were involved.

"Duncan, I think it's all your fault my mom went crazy and got abused" My fault, well I never thought about it that way, maybe if I never did that, this would've never happened, and April would've never been born.

As we pulled into the driveway, I saw Courtney there, more worried about what had happened to her daughter than me. She ran up to her daughter and hugged her so tight I could actually hear her gasping for breath.

" Mommy, mommy I-I'm fine, you can let go of me now!" She did as the daughter told her, but then glared at me, it was one of her famous 'I'm gonna kill you looks" O shit!

"April, honey I need to talk to Duncan okay? Go inside and watch T.V." she smiled, she always seemed to do that when ever she as talking to her mom, but she went from sweet to bitter in two seconds flat.

"How could you do that Duncan? Take away my little girl for God only knows how long, well obviously it was longer than an hour it was a variety of hours!" I couldn't help but laugh a little, and here I thought she had changed.

"Duncan, why are you laughing, this is serious, you two could've been killed or beat up!" Beat up? Oh yeah that reminded me about what April said.

"I'm so sorry" was all I could say, but she looked at me warmly, "Well, I guess I forgive you, now lets get inside…" I cut her off.

"No, not only about that, I mean about leading you to this life you have right now, I mean if it weren't for me cheating on you, driving you over the edge, and leading you to him you wouldn't have…" This time it was her who cut me off.

"Duncan, I made every single choice on my own, I chose to quit, I chose to marry that man, though not one of my best decisions I chose it, and I chose to give birth to one of the most beautiful girls in the world. You may have had some of the reasoning for the paths I took, but I don't regret them or blame you, not in the slightest."

_A/N: FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! Ha ha ha! Hope you guys all like it, its very heartfelt. Please stop any form of abuse!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, this is my next chapter for 'What is this?' sorry, I feel really bad about not updating. L PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 

Duncans POV

Well I finally convinced Courtney the April needed therapy. After that breakdown I was positive she needed it, but what really got was what Courtney had said after I apologized for ruining her life.

"_Duncan I don't blame you, not in the slightest"_

I mean seriously what was up with that? Was she TRYING to make me feel guilty, because if that was her plan it was working, big time.

We were driving to a child therapy center in Ontario called, Smiles can happen (A/N: I don't know, I just love this name and I don't know why.) April was in the back while Courtney was next to me in the passengers seat.

"Where are we going mommy?" asked the curious little girl behind me, I felt a smile creep across my face, she may have intellectual thoughts, but she's still a little girl all the same.

"A place that will help you with all your problems honey."

"Disneyland?"

"No, sweetie."

"Aunt Bridgetts house?"

Okay, there's only so much I could take of this back and forth between them, so I just had to bud in before she suggested something really silly, like an ice cream stand or something.

"No Kid, we're going to a place called 'Smiles can happen' It's, according the ad, suppose to help you out with your issues."

"Umm Duncan, I wasn't asking you, I was asking mommy." she shot back, making sure I heard the seriousness in her little four year old tone.

"Honey, please be nice to Duncan, was he ever mean to you?" She looked embarrassed that her mom was actually sticking up for me and not her own daughter.

"No mommy." Right at that moment we arrived at the therapy center, we got out of the car and walked in, April clutching Courtneys hand as though it was the only thing keeping her safe at this moment. So we walked in and sat down, and I looked down at April and never realized how scared and vulnerable she must be in a situation like this.

"Hey April, there are other kids here, why don't you go and talk to them?" Courtney suggested as I was just pulling out of my deep thought.

"They probably won't like me, so why would I-"

"They'll like you" I said before she could even finish her sentence.

"How do you know Duncan, what if they're just like the kids from school?" She was just like her mom in many more ways than I thought, she feared that people wouldn't like her, so she shut them out before they could reject her. 

"Because I just know." I gave her the answer my mom gave me after I asked if things were going to be okay after anything bad were to happen. She took a deep breath and turned next to her, sitting there was a boy with bright blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hi." She said weakly that you could barely hear her even within his hearing distance.

"Hey." he said back but louder than she was, but not so loud that he would wake up a sleeping elephant in Africa.

After that they made Idle four year old chit chat, what's your favorite color? What's your favorite food, ect…

After about thirty minutes, it was out turn to in, and April had to bid goodbye to her new friend. As we walked in a very overly-friendly Doctor named Doctor Huffle. 

"Why hello there people, come on in and have a seat, I hear we have much to discuss."

A/N: There I have updated and I still have finals coming up, SHITTTTT! Anyway, hope your days filled with Rainbows and Butterflies J


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm updating regularly now, huh isn't that great?

Duncan's POV

This therapist is really starting to scare me, I mean he kind of looked like the kind of guy to go up to you in a park and say 'Hey kid, wanna buy a watch?' Hey, if this guy had a PHD or whatever therapists need to get, then I guess he was alright. After I had remembered I was suppose to be listening to this guy, he was almost done talking to Courtney.

"… And your twenty three is that right Miss Florence?" It had been so long since I heard her last name being used, some guys who worked with her dad called her that a couple of times, but we rarely ever saw them, but that was when Courtney's dad shunned her for being with someone like me of course.

"Yes that's correct." She answered quietly, looking down at Aprils' hair. It was then I realized that maybe, without April, Courtney really still would be like what she told me she was; a wreck.

"Alright April I'm going to ask you a few questions alright?" He asked using a mocking baby tone which I have learned by now she hates, a lot.

"Okay, mister Huffle." She said with daggers in her eyes, okay this was going to be good, and I left my camera at home, damn.

"Alright, so do you know your whole name?"

"April Alison Florence." She said in a matter-o-fact tone that, from Courtney at least, I knew too much.

"Alright then, do you know your mommies whole name?"

"Courtney Rebecca Florence." She said with an awkward look on her face, she obviously wasn't use to calling her mom by her full name, I'll admit that is a very awkward task to complete.

"Very good." finally he says something other than 'Alright!' "Now I'm going to ask you some more serious questions, feel free to answer if you do not know them." She got a gleam in her eyes, something that told me that she was going to have fun with the part.

"Sure Mister Huffle." She said a smile slowly creeping across her face, and staying there for more than a couple of seconds. I think that she just needed a chance to act like a normal kid and get not judgment for how she wants to act, but hey, that's just my opinion though.

"Alright, so I want you to name the members of your family for me."

"Well I have a mommy… and a Duncan." she said after a few moments of saying 'mommy' I was a little shocked since the girl acted like she hated me, but I guess she was the same as Courtney in that department too. What I really wondered is if she really saw me as a family member or was just saying it to be cute.

"I-I'm sorry a Duncan, what does that mean?" She even confused the damn therapist!

"It means that even though he's annoying, lazy, moronic, and most of the time just plain weird…"

"Get to the point kid!" I scram at her, which made her glare at me, and Courtney 'lightly' punch me in the arm. Better the arm then another area she's used to hitting right?

"All in all though, he's really nice I guess and I consider him more of a father than my damn loser of a 'real' father." Courtney looked shocked that her little daughter would use that kind of language but I was, dare I say, touched? Touched that maybe now Courtney would see how much I changed.

"Sweetie who taught you that kind of language?" Courtney asked, but I was zoning in and out between what she said, but then I heard Aprils' answer.

"Duncan did." Well there goes all my hope of ever winning her over because then both of them just stared at me until Doctor Huffle broke the silence about five minutes later.

"Well, I think that's all we need for this session…" Just then, April cut him off.

"Wait, you mean I have to come back here?" She asked with a shocked look on her face that only a five year old could pull of really.

"Yes sweetie, in two weeks." He said smiling, hoping that maybe that would cheer her up, well I have news for you; it didn't.

"Fine." She said quietly as I felt the dark aura around her getting larger and darker as we were heading towards the car.

"Duncan, would you mind taking April somewhere fun because I really need to go home." She wasn't lying, the dark purple bags under her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Sure." I said smiling as I dropped her off at her hose and continued driving to the mall, I mean kids like the mall right. All of a sudden I saw April get a surprised face in my mirror.

"Wait Duncan, didn't you say you had work today?" My eyes widened and I made sudden U-Turn.

"Shit!" I scram as we headed towards my mechanics job.

A/N: YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: FINALLY I HAVE RE-APPEARED! Alright here's the next chapter of What is This?

Duncans POV

Well since the kid told me I had work today, I made a sudden U-turn from the amusement park to where we were suppose to go to my job as a mechanic. I got a job ever since Courtney told me I had to pull my weight and pay the rent, even though I wouldn't be staying here long enough to do that.

"Duncan, why are you pulling me along I can walk you know" April said as I yanked her to the oily garage, God I could smell it from here, and it isn't very pleasant let me tell you.

"Your late, and on your first day too! Well I ought to fire right here… Hey who's the kid Your daughter?" My boss Mr. Nelison asked as he looked to the left seeing a small figure standing next to me. She was about to open her mouth the protest but I quickly put my hand on top of it.

"Yes sir, you see she had this, uh, thing to go to and as her father I just couldn't miss it." I said attempting to pull her into a hug, but that's kind of hard when she's trying to squirm away from you. I saw as his faced softened and he even smiled!

"Alright Duncan since you have such a cute kid…"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"and feisty too, I'll let you off the hook just this once, are we clear?" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that this was definitely not going to be the last time I use April to get out of a situation like this.

"Yes sir." I said, and as he walked away I let go of April only to see that she was pissed off, like REALLY pissed off.

"Duncan, why did you say that?" She said, attempting to sound calm but failing, so I decided to have a little fun with the whole process.

"What, what did I say April?"

"You know what you said."

"About you being my daughter?"

"YES!"

"Well why are you so mad about that? Most people would be honored to even be in the same league as me." This is what tipped her over the edge.

"WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE IN THE SAME 'LEAGUE' AS YOU?" She scream so loud I swear I thought I brain was bleeding.

"Chill out kid I said I was kidding." I said as I pulled on the smock and tied it around my waist.

"Duncan."

"Yeah kid?"

"Could you not call me 'kid' anymore? I'm sick of I, my names April." I looked down and saw the serious look on her face, I sighed.

"Well k- I mean April if that's what you want I'll do my best." I saw the look in her eye and it wasn't a look I saw very often coming from her, it was a look a gratitude. I smiled as I looked at he engine I had in front of me.

"Hey April hand me the wrench would you?"

"Duncan?"

"Yeah April?"

"What's a wrench?" Oh my God this girl didn't know what a wrench was! Oh well when living with someone who knows very little about cars I doubt she ever learned about them. I decided to grab it myself.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I looked shocked

"For what?"

"For just… not being a jerk, like my father." She said with a ghost of a smile tracing her face.

"Yeah sure April, no problem." And for the rest of the time, we just sat in silence

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this, it means a lot, but please Private Messages, reviews, and favors are always appreciated.


End file.
